En la carcel
by Psicodelii
Summary: Su vida había acabado, no tenía nada por lo que vivir excepto ella. Cada viernes su corazón latía por un momento gracias a ella. Se sacrificó por ella y ahora debe volver a hacerlo para salvarla, una amenaza no se hace en vano y menos a él, escapará para buscarla, ella vale la pena el sacrificio. Solo espera llegar a ella a tiempo. La carcel es nada comparada con la libertad.


.Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mia y con algunas ideas de una peli que vi de la cual no recuerdo el nombre.

Rate: M por lengua, excenas de sexo y violencia.

Si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de clasificacion, abstente o lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Quiero dedicarle este O.S a todas mis lectoras... Esas que me pidieron una continuacion o epilogo de "Mi chico Sumiso" y no las pude complacer.

Quiero disculparme por no hacerlo, es que tuve y tengo un gran bloqueo con ese Two Shot y hasta ahora sigo pensando como complacerlas, pero les traje este regalito, espero les guste y me den su opinion.

Gracias de antemano por leer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

000

En la Carcel

000

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo no la merecía... Por qué habría de merecerla? Ella es tan pura, tan limpia... Yo no soy nada, cuando la conocí era alguien pero ahora, ahora no soy más que algo que la vida dejó tirado y olvidado en un rincón, algo que muchos dicen "no merece la pena vivir" "deberían aplicar la eutanasia con él" "es una escoria que no tiene corazón"... Que equivocado están, si tengo corazón, pero le pertenece a ella.

Cada viernes desde hace ocho años que estoy recluido en esta inmundicia recibo una carta de ella, cada viernes mi corazón late de nuevo, aun no entiendo como después de ocho años siguen llegando sus cartas, quizás es simple agradecimiento, quizás es porque soy su obra de caridad, quizás es porque siente lastima por mi, ahora mismo tengo lastima por mi.

Miro a mi al rededor, solo hay tres sucias paredes con dos mil novecientas veinte rayas, una por cada días que sigo aquí, una reja negra y oxidada que me mantiene encerrado, una pequeña y diminuta mesa con tres patas que está por caerse, la cual tiene todas las cartas que he recibido de ella, un pequeño colchón donde no puedo dormir y el asqueroso inodoro.

Cada día que pasa es una agonía, yo era un hombre libre, acostumbrado a ir y venir sin problemas, ahora soy constantemente vigilado porque mi expediente se titula "Edward Cullen, altamente peligroso" que irónico, un destituido agente del FBI, el mas joven del pelotón, ascendido con honores, es condenado a cincuenta años de cárcel por "abuso de menores"

-Cullen, una carta - levanto la mirada para ver al guardia tirar la inmaculada carta al piso, la cual se desliza hasta mis pies, sigo en la misma posición desde hace dos horas, sentado a la orilla de la cama, los codos en mis rodillas, mis manos juntas, mi cabeza gacha, ya estoy acostumbrado, ya nada me cansa.

Tomo la carta entre mis manos sucias y sonrío levemente, la carta está firmada como Yesabel Swanson, es irónico que los policías no hayan enlazado los nombres, pero es que nadie sirve en esta ciudad para hacer un buen trabajo de detective. La abro y veo su hermosa letra, un delicioso calor llena mi corazón.

Ya no quiero morir...

Ya no quiero suicidarme...

La quiero a ella...

"Querido Edward..."

Suspiro como imbécil, adoro leer siempre esa parte, a veces paso horas solo leyendo esas dos palabras, imaginándome su voz mientras pronuncia mi nombre, luego me dedico a leer lo demás, siempre ella me cuenta algo de su vida, algo de lo que yo no debería saber, cualquier cosa que le haya pasado en la semana ella lo plasma en el papel para contármelo, ella es tan perfecta.

"Me he graduado con honores, Edward. Como te lo prometí"

Sonrío de felicidad, ella se graduó, siguió en la escuela... Entro a la universidad y ahora se ha graduado, es una chica increíble, ahora la quiero mas... Mucho mas. Sigo leyendo su carta, me cuenta sobre su tranquila vida, de la universidad al trabajo y luego a casa. Jamás ha mencionado a un novio y eso lo agradezco, no creo que pueda sobrevivir a ello.

"Te extraño tanto... Me gustaría poder visitarte"

Mi cuerpo tiembla, ella no puede venir, este lugar no es para ella, es sucio, lleno de tanta mierda, tan asqueroso, no me gustaría que ella viniera, es muy arriesgado y a la vez impuro, ella es una santa, jamás debería pisar un lugar como este, no lo permitiría, gracias al cielo ella escribe eso cada viernes, pero nunca viene. Tristemente me alegra, no podría recibirla.

"Hasta el próximo viernes, Edward. Te quiero tanto. Siempre serás mi héroe de brillante armadura... Aunque te vez mejor en chaquetas de cuero. Con amor, Bella"

Suspiro y guardo la carta... Mi Bella... Solo yo le digo así, fui yo quien le puso ese apodo, fui yo quien la salvó y también fui yo quien la condenó. Aspiro el aroma del sobre, aun tiene un leve olor a vainilla y ella... Es su esencia, su calor, se que es ella. Me recuesto a la pared y espero mientras la imagino, tan hermosa, tan dulce y tímida, ella es perfecta y yo soy una mierda.

-hasta el próximo viernes, Bella - susurro a la nada y cierro los ojos... Un momento de paz para mi alma.

0000

000000

0000

El próximo viernes llega como un rayo, estoy ansioso por recibir su carta, quiero saber si ha celebrado su título, quiero saber cómo está ella, quiero que me diga "querido Edward" quiero que me diga "te extraño" la quiero a ella pero no puedo aspirar mas que a sus cartas.

El día pasa sin contratiempos, el guardia pasa las veinticuatro veces que le tocan pasar frente a la celda pero no me dice que ha llegado una carta. Mi ceño se frunce al ver que ya ha caído la noche, el reloj del pasillo anuncia las once con quince, su carta nunca llegó.

Quizás se dio cuenta que soy tiempo perdido, quizás ha desistido, quizás... Ya no soy más su querido Edward. Quizás encontró a alguien más a quien decirle "querido" me resigno cuando los primeros rayos de sol del sábado entran al pasillo, ella no me escribió, puede que eso sea bueno, le dije que se olvidara de mí, le tomó ocho años hacerlo.

Cuatro viernes mas han pasado, es un mes sin saber de ella, un mes donde sé que ella ha seguido con su vida y me ha olvidado, debo agradecer eso, no soy bueno para ella, merece a alguien mejor, alguien limpio, alguien puro, que la proteja y sepa apreciar su amor, no yo, ahora soy menos que nada.

-Cullen... Una carta - subo la mirada confundido, este no es el mismo guardia, hoy tampoco es viernes, es domingo. Tomo el sobre no tan blanco que se desliza hasta mis pies y veo la firma "Yesabel Swanson" al abrirlo me congelo, dentro no hay una carta.

Frio...

Rabia...

Impotencia...

"La encontraron... Maldita sea, la encontraron"

Es lo único que pasa por mi mente, en mi mano cae un dedo, el dedo anular de una jovencita, blanco, impecablemente cortado, con una manicura bien hecha y el anillo que yo le regalé, es su dedo, es el dedo de Isabella, la han encontrado, mi Bella está en peligro, esto es solo una advertencia.

"Ven por ella"

Reza en un papel con una letra fea y asquerosa. Debo salir de aquí, hoy mismo debo salir, tengo que encontrarla, tengo que protegerla. Me levanto de la cama y doy varias vueltas pensando cómo fue que la encontraron, ella ha sido cuidadosa al decirme las cosas, jamás escribió una dirección, ni siquiera me dijo en que universidad estudiaba, solo hablaba en términos generales de sus al rededores, alguien fue mas listo y dio con ella.

-GUARDIA. - Grito en la reja, debo hallarla, tengo que salvarla. El hombre uniformado se acerca y me mira serio.

-que quieres, Cullen? - pregunta con fastidio.

-voy a confesar - y esas simples palabras forman un revuelo en toda la penitenciaría y los juzgados. Desde que entré aquí, jamás he dicho una palabra, fui condenado por no hablar, ahora voy a decirles todo lo que ellos quieren escuchar, ellos nunca quieren la verdad, solo quieren escuchar lo que ellos creen que es verdad.

El alcaide sale de su oficina cinco estrellas para jactarse de que su prisionero no 5586 va a hablar. En realidad solo va a alardear de todo el esfuerzo que no hizo para hacerme hablar, ocho años sin decir una palabra y él se lleva el crédito de mi confesión. Me llevan encadenado a un cuarto donde solo se encuentra una mesa y detrás de ella un juez y dos testigos.

Varios policías están al rededor vigilándome, el alcaide también está presente, él jamás se perdería de este festín, es una recompensa jugosa para ellos, pues, hasta ahí llegará todo. No habrá ruedas de prensa, clasificados ni noticiarios, a ellos no les conviene que un ex honorable agente del FBI admita que es culpable de todo lo que no hizo.

-Admite que asesinó a las tres jóvenes de Ranchester? - el juez es un viejo, quizás tiene más de setenta, ni siquiera ve bien. Fue Alistair Bartol quien asesinó a esas jovencitas, yo deduje el caso, yo maté a Alistair, a mi me culparon por ello al no encontrar el cuerpo de Bartol, fue una lástima que cayera en el incinerador de aquella granja.

-Sí, lo hice.

-Admite haber violado a la pequeña de nueve años de Idaho, cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado en la alcantarilla? – fue un caso lamentable, yo había llegado cinco minutos antes que todos, estaba follando a una chica en el baño del bar donde me encontraba cuando me llamaron a las tres de la mañana porque encontraron el cuerpo de la niña, yo estaba cerca. A pesar de ser un agente respetado fui visto con malas caras, estaba ahí solo y con una erección por no haber culminado con la puta del bar.

-Sí.

-fue el actor intelectual de la violación y ejecución de Rosalie y Alice Hale, hace diez años en Las Vegas, Nevada? – una jodida y mala coincidencia. Me encontraba de vacaciones y por petición de mi hermano nos fuimos a Las Vegas, justamente un grupo de la mafia china se hospedó en el Cesar Palace donde estábamos Emmett y yo.

Mi estúpido hermano se enamoró de una de las putas de compañía de la mafia china, la rubia, se la folló en nuestra habitación mientras yo me follaba a la morocha, Alice. No supe que eran las putas de los mafiosos hasta que Emmett trataba de convencer a la rubia de irse con nosotros, ella asustada se negaba, su dueño podía matarla. Las eché a ambas de la habitación y salí con Emmett enseguida del hotel huyendo de Las Vegas.

Esa misma noche encontraron los cuerpos de ambas en una habitación sencilla del hotel violadas y acribilladas, encontraron varios tipos de ADN, secreción y esperma en ellas pero el más impactante fue hallar esperma Cullen en la rubia, una jodida belleza, pues, el registro en el hotel lo hice con mi tarjeta y no con la de Emmett. Fui sospechoso pero al ser putas solo fue coincidencia, traté de mantener a Emmett lo más alejado de ese caso posible aceptando la culpa de no haber usado condón con ella.

"Imbécil Emmett"

-Sí.

-Admite usted haber violado, maltratado y finalmente asesinado a la joven Isabella Swan en Fork's, Washington? - alzo la cabeza y miro fijamente al juez. Ahora mi mente está en blanco, no puedo pensar en ese caso sin querer matar a nadie.

-Sí.

-perfecto! - exclama el viejo juez con una sonrisa en su arrugada boca, han logrado lo que querían, un acusado para cada caso no resuelto en el país. Lamentablemente no soy el culpable de nada de eso, solo fui culpable de encariñarme de Isabella y de dejarla desprotegida.

-Su sentencia ha sido cambiada, agente Cullen - se burla con ironía uno de los testigos. El juez asiente feliz y mueve sus papeles para hablar nuevamente.

-Será condenado a morir en la cámara de gas por los cargos de maltrato agresivo, asesinato y pedofilia.

-pedofilia es cuando un sacerdote abusa de un menor - bufo rodando los ojos.

-oh, cierto! Es usted acusado de pederasta - suspira y tose - da igual, va a la cámara de gas esta misma tarde. - asiento y un guardia me saca de la sala. Esta es mi única chance para escapar.

Todo en esta vida tiene una falla, y la cámara de gas no es la excepción. Queda en un terreno fuera de las instalaciones de la cárcel, exactamente detrás de ella y tiene una falla de construcción que yo descubrí hace años cuando me tocó presenciar la muerte de varios convictos en el mismo lugar donde me llevarían a mi.

Tiene una silla de hierro la cual no tiene amarras y al igual que en el musical de Sweeney Todd, esta tiene un interruptor invisible que abre un compartimiento en el piso para echar los cuerpos a las alcantarillas. Por alguna extraña razón esa silla está ahí desde hace mas de setenta años y actualmente nadie sabe de ello, solo unos pocos a los cuales se les olvida ese pequeño detalle.

El viaje a la cámara de gas se me hizo eterno, esperar nunca fue mi fuerte, odio hacerlo. Los dos guardias que me llevan van riendo, se ríen de mi, piensan que voy a morir, que equivocado están. Sería tan fácil matarlos y escapar, pero eso requiere más esfuerzo y rapidez, en la cámara de gas tendré al menos quince minutos de ventaja para escapar.

"Solo espera Cullen"

"Solo espera"

-bonito día para morir ahogado, no crees? - se burla uno de los guardias, ambos ríen, nuevamente se ríen de mí, no hago nada, no digo nada, solo los miro y me siento en la fría silla de hierro donde, según ellos, aguarda mi muerte.

Me quedo ahí, impasible, taciturno y lleno de adrenalina, esa que clama por fluir. Los guardias vuelven a reír y salen de la cámara, levanto la mirada y cuento hasta tres antes de presionar el interruptor que me hará caer al desagüe.

Caigo, de unos dos metros de alto quizás, duele como la mierda y me golpeo la cabeza pero debo estar agradecido, las cloacas están secas y llenas de tela de araña, hubiera sido peor caer sobre mierda y desperdicios. Me levanto aturdido, mi cabeza duele por el golpe pero no puedo quedarme a esperar a que pase el dolor, debo seguir.

Corro, cruzo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, sigo derecho por alrededor de un kilómetro, vuelvo a cruzar a la derecha. Me aprendí el viejo sistema de cloacas hace años, cuando un esquizofrénico psicópata le daba por secuestrar y matar personas dentro de las alcantarillas, pasé un mes aprendiéndome cada túnel de memoria.

"Ahora el esquizofrénico está tras las rejas y yo estoy en las alcantarillas".

Estoy asqueado de las ironías que representa mi vida.

Estoy cansado, agotado y necesito agua pero no puedo parar, ya falta poco para salir. Miro hacia arriba y veo la tapa de la alcantarilla sobre mi cabeza, la salida está sobre mi, una pequeña escalinata me facilita la salida y con dificultad logro mover la pesada tapa.

"Aire fresco"

"Libertad"

Aspiro el frio y sereno aire de Seattle, salgo por completo de la alcantarilla y estiro mi espalda, me duele, estoy agotado. Miro al rededor, es de noche, muy de noche, la calle está oscura y desolada, una ligera llovizna cae, el frio impacta con mi rostro, tengo frio, no importa, estoy libre y puedo encontrar a Isabella.

"Como te extrañaba, Seattle"

No es mucho lo que puedo hacer de noche, sin dinero y cansado. Estoy en la peor zona de Seattle, llena de drogadictos y maleantes, ahora yo soy uno de ellos, pero no soy parte de ellos. Conozco Seattle como la palma de mi mano, he vivido toda mi vida en este lugar a pesar de que he trabajado en casi todo el país, me muevo haciéndome invisible a los ojos asechadores, mi única razón ahora es encontrar a Isabella.

Ahora solo tengo pocas pistas…

"mi pequeño ático queda a cinco minutos de la universidad"

"¿puedes creer que hay tres Starbucks y un Papa Jones en la misma cuadra de la universidad?"

"es fácil estudiar en la cafetería de la esquina, es silenciosa, tiene buen café y puedo llegar en menos de un minuto a clases"

"Hace dos días me sentí mal y mi compañera de piso fue a la farmacia que queda en la esquina, se tardó siglos, había conocido al rubio farmacéutico y se enamoró… mientras yo moría lentamente"

"La penitenciaría no me queda tan lejos, tan solo una hora de camino en autobús y podré verte de nuevo"

"Estoy cansada, los exámenes finales me están matando, estudio veinte horas al día y las otras cuatro son para trabajar, creo que también es bueno que el trabajo me quede a cuatro cuadras de la universidad"

Hago un mapa en mi cabeza, por los Starbucks y Papa Jones sé que estudia en Seattle University, a partir de ahí todo será pan comido, ahora necesito descansar y algo de comer. Me cuelo a un bar donde se que seré bien recibido, había hecho un trato con el dueño hace años para no cerrar su prostíbulo clandestino, él dejaba de admitir menores de edad y yo me hacía la vista gorda. Ahí estaba, el mismo nido de ratas de hace nueve años.

-Puedo ayudarte, guapo? – susurra una mujer, no creo que tenga más de veinticinco, frunzo los labios y miro alrededor.

-Dile a Jasper que Cullen está aquí – gruño sin mirarla, ella se separa de mi y se aleja rápidamente. Me siento en la barra, la música me ensordece y las bajas luces de neón me aturden, pido un trago… "gloria de reyes" siento el quemante liquido en mi garganta, los pequeños placeres de la vida son importantes cuando no sabías que te hacían tanta falta.

-Cullen… deberías estar muerto – escucho la voz calmada y burlona de Jasper, me giro para verlo. Sigue igual, rubio, atractivo, todo un crack para atraer mujeres, maldito bastardo, no sé cómo logra tenerlas por voluntad propia trabajando en ese lugar.

-Y tu deberías estar pudriéndote en una fosa a las afueras de Portland – apoyo los codos en la barra cuando él ríe. Se ve joven, aun es joven, empezó el negocio siendo un chiquillo de catorce años, se metió en tantos problemas como pudo y estuvo a punto de morir unas cuantas veces, lo sé, era mi mejor amigo en el colegio.

-y tú me sacaste de esa fosa – murmura enarcando una ceja – ven conmigo – pasamos por un pasillo y varios guardaespaldas hasta llegar a una oficina, en ella hay luz normal, Jack Daniels, música clásica y putas. Él se sienta tras el escritorio y me señala la otra silla. Declino su oferta y me acuesto en el sofá – que necesitas, Edward? – pregunta cuando me ve en silencio durante un rato.

-Comida y un whisky en las rocas… por ahora – murmuro mirando en su dirección, él le hace señas a una de las putas y esta enseguida sale.

-Y para después? – pregunta pasando dos dedos por su barbilla. Me siento en el mueble y lo miro un segundo.

-Armas… - Jasper enarca una ceja y mira a la puta de cabello rojo, esta se sienta en su regazo mientras él pasea su mano entre sus tetas y su coño de manera pensativa, la miro a ella, sus ojos cerrados y anhelando mas toques de Jasper mientras que él solo la utiliza para pensar, él siempre fue así, necesitaba tetas y coños para pensar mejor.

-que gano yo si te ayudo? – pregunta mirándome serio, ya no somos niños, ya no es un juegos de folladas, ya no soy yo defendiéndolo de buscapleitos, soy un convicto, él un proxeneta. Suspiro y contesto sin apartar la mirada.

-Nada, absolutamente nada. – Él frunce el ceño – necesito encontrar a alguien importante – no quiero decir más, Isabella es solo mi secreto.

-Bien… - la puerta se abre y entra la otra puta, me da una bolsa de papel y un whisky, y antes de darme cuenta está detrás de Jasper masajeando sus hombros. En la bolsa hay dos sándwich de Subway, siento que voy a comer comida de ricos, Jasper sonríe y me alienta a comer. – sabía que el día de devolverte los favores llegaría – murmura y se levanta apartando a la puta entre sus piernas.

-No me debes nada, Jasper. Solo necesito un poco de ayuda, es todo. – murmuro dándole dos mordidas rápidas al sándwich.

-de mí solo quedarían huesos y polvo sino me hubieras sacado de aquella fosa a los dieciséis – murmura pensativo viendo a su librero, camina alrededor y mueve un cuadro donde hay una caja fuerte.

-Eras mi mejor amigo, tenía que cuidarte – gruño devorando el segundo sándwich, no me gusta pensar en el pasado pero a pesar de todo, Jasper siempre ha sido un tipo sentimental y leal a sus amistades… sus verdaderas amistades.

-como sea – se encoge de hombros, quiere aparentar desinterés. Abre la caja fuerte y saca dos armas, se para frente a mi y me las tiende – por ahora son las únicas que tengo. La maldita policía me hace requisa cada mes y no puedo tener armamento aquí – me mira tratando de ocultar cualquier sentimiento – todo era diferente contigo como custodio – sonríe tristemente.

-lo siento – murmuro tomando ambas armas, dos hermosas nueve milímetros – en la cárcel no hay mucho que pueda hacer – él bufa y se aleja.

-una tremenda mierda lo que hiciste. – me mira con incredulidad – culparte por la muerte de esa chiquilla? En serio? Tu ni siquiera golpeabas a alguien sin tener razón para hacerlo – murmuro molesto.

-Yo lo…

-No me vengas con esa mierda, porque te conozco, Edward. Tú no la mataste, mucho menos la violaste. Además… por que no apareció el cuerpo? – pregunta retándome, aprieto los dientes y entrecierro los ojos, me conoce bien, demasiado. – vale, te cabrea el tema, entiendo. – rueda los ojos.

-has visto a mi hermano? – pregunto cuando me he acabado los sándwiches y el whisky. Vuelve a sentarse y las putas lo rodean otra vez.

-Emmett está bien, lo convencí de que se fuera a Londres con tu madre – lo miro confundido.

-Londres? – él asiente – y Carlisle? – pregunto por mera curiosidad, no es que fuera a importante mucho la vida de ese bastardo.

-Lo maté – contesta sin más. Frunzo el ceño, su tranquilidad me abruma, Carlisle es esposo de mi madre desde que tenía jodidos quince años. Un abusivo de mierda que no sabía hacer nada más que beber, gritar y golpear.

-Cuando? Por qué? – murmuro recostándome al sofá.

-Hace cuatro años… mas o menos. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad haciendo unas compras cuando vi a Esme con Emmett, este la llevaba del brazo y trataba de hacerla reír con cualquier tontería, los seguí un rato y cuando los alcance me di cuenta de por qué tu hermano estaba laborando de payaso ese día con ella.

-que le pasó? – pregunto tenso. Jasper suspira y se recuesta al espaldar de la silla.

-Tu madre estaba toda golpeada, moretones en sus mejillas, uno en el ojo el cual ocultaba con lentes, un cabestrillo en la mano y cojeaba un poco. Cuando le pregunté que le pasaba solo dijo "me caí de la escalera" – Jasper bufa – la típica tapadera, la mirada asesina de Emmett me lo confirmó.

-Así que mataste a Carlisle por eso – susurro y él se encoge de hombros.

-fue fácil, siempre estaba en uno de mis clubes. Sabes que Esme es como la madre que yo nunca tuve y desde siempre ambos odiábamos a Carlisle, así que… de nada. – aprieto mis labios en una fina línea y asiento, claro que estoy agradecido.

-Gracias – susurro sin mirarlo, extraño a Esme pero fue bueno que se hayan ido, hace más de cinco años les prohibí que fueran a visitarme a la cárcel, los alejé, a ella y a Emmett. No los quería en ese asqueroso lugar, tampoco los quería corriendo riesgos innecesarios. Londres… ahora viven en Londres. Ojalá sean felices.

-No hay de que… ahora ve por tu chica – lo miro serio y él ríe – oh… vamos, hombre. Creíste que yo me había comido ese cuento de su muerte? Solo los vi juntos en las fotos del periódico y las miradas de adoración que le dedicabas dejaban mucho que desear, es obvio que te creían un sádico pero te conozco, y también sé que ella está bien.

-Como lo…

-Soy el mejor rastreando buenos culos, recuerdas? – Pregunta con burla y bufo – hice preguntas e investigaciones. Semanalmente mando a alguien de confianza de mi personal a la universidad a verificar que ella esté bien, pero Benjamín enfermó y esta semana no mandé a nadie.

-La encontraron, Jasper. El jodido bastardo de mierda de Black la encontró, por eso escapé – gruño molesto, no con Jasper, sino conmigo.

-oh, mierda. Bueno, puedo ayudarte con apoyo de mis…

-No, esto es algo que debo hacer solo, no puedo arriesgar más vidas. – Suspiro cansado pero más repuesto – sabes dónde vive?

-Si, en la Av. 309 con FitzGerald. A una cuadra de la universidad, edificio 441, último piso – murmura mas serio, asiento agradecido, menos trabajo por hacer.

-Gracias, Jasper… por todo – me levanto del sofá y me despido prometiendo volver, espero volver. Vuelvo a aspirar el aire frio y húmedo de Seattle nocturno y camino en dirección a la casa de Isabella.

"voy por ti, nena. Voy por ti"

0000

000000

0000

Entré a la casa de Bella casi a la cuatro de la tarde, me había tomado bastante tiempo llegar al otro lado de la ciudad pero esto me daba tiempo para pensar. Abrí la puerta principal y vi el desastre que había en el lugar, es tan fácil violar la seguridad de un casa que no me sorprende que la hayan encontrado ahora. Todo estaba vuelto un caos, libros en el piso, basura, los muebles de cabeza, pinturas y portarretratos en el suelo, el televisor roto y ropa de ella por todos lados.

Recorro el lugar con cuidado, no quiero tocar nada, si la policía viene, que en algún momento pasará, no deben estar mis huellas aquí. Busco una pista de algo, un indicio, una huella de que alguien más estuvo aquí, que forcejearon con ella, que la agarraron y se la llevaron, pero no veo nada, absolutamente nada. Me acerco a la mesa de la sala, una pequeña mesa de madera rota llena de papeles, frunzo el ceño cuando veo una pequeña tarjeta negra sobre todo eso.

-Honey Moon – susurro leyendo el título, es una tarjeta de presentación de un bar, más bien, un prostíbulo, aprieto la mandíbula, no quiero pensar que los malditos que la tienen la llevaron a ese lugar, o peor aún, Black puede ser dueño del lugar y la llevó ahí para usarla como puta. Solo pensarlo me mata. Arrugo la maldita tarjeta y salgo como poseído de ese lugar, debo esperar a la noche, solo un poco más, y podré ir a ese maldito bar de mierda.

La noche cae lentamente y con ella surge de nuevo mi ira, el bar no queda lejos de su casa y eso me asusta, camino por la acera humeda mientras pienso en todas las maneras en la que la han podido maltratar.

"Violada"

"Golpeada"

"Humillada"

"Maltratada"

El club nocturno "Honey Moon" se ve ligeramente decente por fuera, entro al pagar un par de billetes al matón de la puerta y me dedico a recorrer la mirada detenidamente por todo el lugar.

Es extraño, este lugar parece ser un club nocturno de alta categoría. Mujeres bartenders, stripers hermosas, hombres de dinero, buena seguridad y clientela joven y selecta. Siento que algo no encaja, me voy a la barra y observo el lugar desde ahí. Un peliculiar revoltillo de cabello marron llama mi atencion, es una camarera, no puedo ver su rostro, viste poca ropa y su cabello se parece al de Isabella.

Trato de seguirla pero ella desaparece tras una puerta que está custodiada por dos guardaespaldas. "Maldicion" pienso aprentando los dientes, un escalofrio recorre mi espalda cuando, cinco minutos despues, una belleza de cabellos marrones alborotados y cuerpo de modelo sube a a tarima principal vestida de camarera exotica.

"Y ahora... Presentando a nuestra joya mas preciada y amada por los caballeros... The Black Swan"

Mi mirada se centra en la bailarina, la hermosa chica que mueve sus caderas con poca ropa, no puedo dejar de verla, tiene grandes y hermosos senos, un delicioso trasero y piernas largas. Tiene un antifaz pero se que es ella, es Isabella y sonríe al publico mientras baila.

"Ella trabaja aqui"

"No fue secuestrada"

Miro al rededor y frunzo el ceño... Jacob está en la barra... Es una trampa en la cual he caido, él no había encontrado a Isabella, él necesitaba que yo la encontrara por él. Estoy demasiado cerca de la tarima y ella aun no me ha visto, si camino lentamente y me mezclo, ella no me verá y Jacob no sabrá que es ella.

"No me veas, nena"

"No me veas, Isabella"

"No lo hagas, bebé... No... Por favor, no"

-Joder! - susurro cuando su mirada recae en mi.

"No me sonrias"

"No me reconozcas, nena. No ahora"

-Edward - sus labios se mueven susurrando mi nombre sin sonido alguno mientras sonríe de manera dulce. Cierro los ojos un momento y veo como Jacob sonríe de manera siniestra en la barra. Tengo que sacarla de aqui, ahora ella está en peligro... Por mi culpa.

Ella termina su baile seductor, no puedo dejar de mirarla, es demasiado sensual, sus movimientos, su cuerpo, su mirada salvaje, me tiene hechizado, hipnotizado y jodidamente excitado. Ella sale del escenario y mi mirada se centra en Jacob, el maldito está gozando con mi miseria, no le quito la mirada, no voy a dejar que llegue a ella.

-Edward! - parpadeo cuando unos brazos pequeños me rodean, siento su calor envolverme mientras su rostro se oculta en mi pecho, sigue siendo mas bajita que yo, y encaja perfecto. No aparto la mirada de Jacob cuando la abrazo, debo protegerla de él, Jacob bebe su trago y con una asquerosa sonrisa sale del club.

-Que haces aqui, hermosa? - susurro cuando he perdido de vista al bastardo. Ella separa su rostro de mi pecho, me mira un poco timida y baja la mirada.

-aqui trabajo. - frunzo el ceño y la agarro por los brazos separandola de mi para verla bien. Ella no me mira, está avergonzada, lo sé, sus mejillas son de un rojo muy fuerte.

-Que haces trabajando aqui, Isabella? - gruño apretando mas de lo debido sus brazos, debo soltarla, pero no puedo.

-Es lo mas decente que...

-DECENTE! - exclamo lleno de furia - como un maldito club de stripers puede ser decente? - ella se suelta de mi apretado agarre y me mira con ojitos felinos.

-Decente para vivir bien, Edward! - Exclama y la gente nos mira. Ella toma mi mano y me lleva a una esquina apartada. El silencio recae en nosotros, no quiero molestarme con ella ahora que la he encontrado pero es dificil.

-pudiste haber hecho cualquier otra cosa - murmuro bajo, tanteando el terreno, ella rueda sus lindos ojos y mi mira desafiandome.

-Estaba sola en el mundo. Mataron a mis padres por mi culpa, no tengo mas familia, el unico hombre que podía estar conmigo se sacrificó para que yo viviera. - bajo la mirada, no puedo verla a la cara - Él me escondió para que no me encontraran... - toma mi cara entre sus manos - que mas podía hacer una chiquilla asustada en un lugar que no conoce, sola y sin ayuda?

-Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero...

-Shh - pone un dedo en mis labios, hacen cosquilla, quisiera morderlo - no fue tu culpa. Tu me salvaste, y por tí es que quise ser alguien. Trabajar aqui me dio la portunidad de estudiar en una universidad y tener algo de comodidad.

-pero esos hombres...

-Edward - ella me interrumpe - nadie me ha tocado, aqui solo bailo y sirvo tragos. Nadie me ha puesto una mano encima en este lugar - suspiro con tranquilidad, ella sigue siendo mia. - ahora... Como es que estas aqui? - pregunta confundida.

-escapé - ella me mira impresionada, sus ojitos me encantan, quisiera besarla. "Piensa claro, Cullen" - hermosa, me tendieron una trampa. Te encontraron... Jacob te encontró. - ella jadea y me abraza, también la abrazo fuerte, ella es mia - debemos irnos, debo protegerte.

-a donde tu vallas, yo voy - susurra y besa mi pecho. La amo, ella es mia. Ella está a salvo... Por ahora.

-Bien, larguemonos de aqui. - tomo su mano y cuando salimos ella me guia a un auto viejo, un fiat del ochenta negro deslavado - es tuyo? - pregunto confundido, ella se encoge de hombros.

-te dije que este trabajo me deja vivir de manera decente. - ella sube y prende el auto, me subo al asiento del copiloto y ella me mira de manera ansiosa. - puedo ir a mi casa un momento? - la miro sin entender - buscar un poco de ropa limpia y mis documentos.

-Vamos entonces - murmuro acariciando su mejilla, no puedo negarle eso, es por lo que ha sobrevivido y trabajado.

Bella jadea cuando abre la puerta de su atico, la miro atentamente mientras ella camina al rededor del desorden. Es hipnotizante verla, su hermoso cuerpo, su cabello salvaje y espeso, su ceño fruncido, sus ojitos curiosos, su boca haciendo muecas, sus pechos grandes y ese hermoso culo, ha cambiado, yo dejé a una niña, ella es toda una mujer.

-Es increible lo que Maggie puede hacer - bufa mientras se cruza de brazos, mi mirada va a su pecho el cual se alza sobre su escote.

-Maggie? - susurro confundido y perdido en sus curvas.

-mi compañera de piso - asiento recordando cuando la nombraba en sus cartas - cada vez que Peter viene hacen este desastre.

-Peter? De que me he perdido? - murmuro acercandome a ella. Bella suspira y mira al rededor.

-tengo dos días quedandome en la fraternidad. Peter es el novio de Maggie y aunque los quiero a ambos, son peor que conejos cuando estan juntos. Destrozan todo a su paso follando - siento un ligero estremecimiento al oir la ultima palabra, ella sabe de sexo, dejó de ser mi pequeña inocente, aunque me alivia que nadie desconocido haya entrado a este lugar.

-Valla... Que amigos te gastas, hermosa - trato de bromear un poco, ella sonríe, me encanta su sonrisa.

-acompañame por mis cosas - asiento y la sigo por un corto pasillo hasta una puerta. Al entrar veo una pequeña e inmaculada habitacion. Impecablemente blanca y ordenada, sonrío, asi era ella, así sigue siendo ella - sientate un momento, si quieres - musita mientras comienza a abrir un par de gavetas, solo está su cama, es lo mas cerca que puedo estar de su intimidad. Me siento en ella.

-Que hiciste despues de que me entregué? - pregunto luego de un rato de silencio, ella se queda inmovil y luego de un suspiro se gira para verme.

-me quedé en Olympic con tu madre como me lo pediste, ella me cuidó bien pero dijiste que debía ser fuerte y madurar, que debia crecer y vivir la vida que me tocaba. No fue facil pero no podía quedarme con ella sabiendo que por mi culpa su hijo fue a la carcel.

-no fue tu culpa, princesa - murmuro serio, ella hace una mueca con los labios y se acerca a mi quedando a tan solo centimetros de separacion.

-Quizas no, pero sino hubiera sido tan testaruda y buscapleitos... No hubieran matado a mis padres. Si tu no hubieras estado en el central park en ese instante quizas hasta yo estaría muerta.

-Pero no lo estas. La mafia de Jacob era mi trabajo en ese tiempo, debía seguirlo a donde sea y lamentablemente se instaló en New York. Sabía que él no quería mas que hacerte daño cuando te vio, su obsecion por el sado raya en lo obseno. Se excita al oir a las mujeres gritar por piedad y luego de que estan casi muertas las posee, no quería que tu, una pequeña quinceañera pasara por eso.

-Ya no soy una pequeña, casi tengo veinticuatro... - se acerca un poco mas y acaricia mi cabello enredando sus dedos en el, deliciosa sensacion - y aun te quiero como la primera vez que te vi.

-Dios, pequeña... Aun sigo siendo mayor que tu - susurro con la voz ronca mientras pongo mis manos en sus caderas, ella se mete entre mis piernas y queda casi completamente pegada a mi.

-Siempre vas a ser mayor que yo, aun así no evita que te desee y te quiera como lo hago. Cuantos tienes? Treinta? - resoplo una sonrisa.

-treinta y cinco, cariño. - murmuro y ella baja su mano por mi mejilla hacia mi cuello y luego a mi pecho.

-te deseé antes... Te deseo ahora - susurra y se acomoda para sentarse a horcadas sobre mi. No puedo evitar poner mis manos en sus nalgas y apretarlas suavemente mientras la acerco a mi creciente ereccion.

-También te deseo, Nena. Pero antes eso se hubiera considerado un delito. Un hombre adulto... Y una niña? Era imposible...

-Ahora es posible, no me rechaces... Por favor - gime suave y su boca se cierne sobre la mia. Sus labios son suaves, labios que he anhelado desde hace mas de ocho años. Joder, la deseo, claro que la deseo.

-Jamas lo haría, cielo. Eres mia ahora - la cargo y dandonos la vuelta la dejo sobre la cama.

Beso sus labios con fiereza, la deseo demasiado, bajo lentamente por su cuello hasta su pecho, desgarro su camisa y ella jadea de sorpresa, quiero hacerla mia, necesito hacerla mia. Beso sus pechos y bajo hacia su estomago y hombligo, Bella gime y se remueve debajo de mi, cuantas veces no soñé con este momento, con ella implorandome que la posea.

-por favor, Edward... Te necesito - su voz llena de necesidad me vuelve loco.

-Me tienes, bebé - gruño abriendo su pantalon. Los aparto junto con sus bragas y me deleito de su cuerpo, ella está lista para mi, puedo verlo, inclusive olerlo. Siento que voy a correrme solo con la vista, no puedo, debo resistir un poco.

-estas muy vestido - jadea mirandome con picardía. Me gustaría que ella me desvistiera, me tocara y me sintiera pero la necesidad de estar dentro de ella me está matando. Me pongo de pie y me quito la ropa rápidamente, ella ríe, pequeña picara.

-te gusta así? - le pregunto cuando me hallo completamente desnudo frente a ella, muerde sus labios y asiente. Vuelvo sobre ella y deboro su boca, mis manos acarician, aprietan y masajean cada recoveco de su delicioso cuerpo.

"Maldita sea, la necesito ya"

-Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora, nena - gruño con necesidad, ella gime cuando muerdo su cuello y aprieta mis brazos con sus pequeñas manos.

-hazme tuya, Edward... Marcame como tuya - mi pecho se infla de orgullo y necesidad.

"Mia"

"Jodidamente mia"

-abrete para mi, cariño - ordeno suavemente, ella abre sus piernas y me mira anhelante y nerviosa. Me posiciono en su entrada, reprimo uin jadeo al sentir su calor.

Con cuidado y haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol la comienzo a penetrar, estocadas lentas pero duras, ella se tensa, la beso con fiereza mientras sigo empujando en su caliente cavidad, algo no me deja continuar pero con una fuerte embestida me hundo completamente en ella.

-Joder! - Exclama enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda. No me muevo, beso sus labios y acaricio su mejilla.

-Shh... Ya pasará - susurro reconfortandola. La miro mientras intenta relajarse, ella es mia, absolutamente mia - eras virgen - afirmo suavemente mientras ella abre sus ojitos y me mira sonriendome.

-Quería que tu fueras el primero en todo para mi - Dice con vehemencia y me siento el jodido cabrón mas afortunado del planeta. Ella me pertenece por completo.

-Te amo, Isabella. - susurro moviendome lentamente, ella gime y me abraza por el cuello.

-Yo te amo mas - mis movimientos se vuelven mas rápidos, la beso y la venero mientras la hago mia, es su primera vez, debe ser perfecta, al carajo conmigo. - mas rápido... Mas... Por favor - suplica rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas.

-lo que pidas, bebé - gruño. Me afinco en mis rodillas y afianzo mi agarre en sus caderas. Estocadas duras, rápidas, movimientos certeros y circulares, ella grita mi nombre, gime pidiendo mas. Puedo darle mas.

"Edward... Mas duro"

"Edward... Mas rápido"

"Te amo... Te amo..."

Su voz me insita y me prende, estoy al borde del colapso, meto una mano entre nosotros para masajear su clitoris. Ella grita y se remueve debajo de mi, está cerca, lo siento en mi polla, me aprieta, me exprime, quiero que alcance la cima, que lo haga porque yo se lo doy.

-Correte, mi amor... Correte para mi, nena - ordeno mientras susurro en su oido, ella se deja llevar...

-EDWARD - grita cuando alcanza el extasis, no puedo mas, su estreches me está matando, tres estocadas mas y me corro fuerte dentro de ella, es mia... Jodidamente perfecto. Caigo rendido en su pecho, ella acaricia mi cabello, la amo... Así nos imaginé muchas veces.

-Deberíamos irnos, cariño - murmuro con los ojos cerrados, no quiero separarme de ella pero aun no es seguro aqui.

-Cinco minutos mas - refunfuña acariciando mi cabello. Suspiro, quisiera quedarme mas tiempo pero es peligroso. A duras penas logro separarme de ella y me levanto, ella me mira haciendo un puchero adorable pero su cuerpo desnudo me llama mas.

-Arriba, perezosa. Es hora de irnos - ordeno mientras comienzo a vestirme, ella bufa pero se levanta. Me pongo los boxers y el pantalon, me siento en la cama y me dedico a mirarla, ella se pone unas pequeñas braguitas rojas, un short de jean y una camiseta holgada, se ve mas joven.

"Que demonios... Es una mujer y es mia"

-vamos, nena. Debemos irnos - murmuro despues de ponerme los zapatos, me tiro la camisa en el hombro y despues de besar sus labios salimos a la sala, no puedo evitar abrazarla y tocarla, me saque la maldita loteria con esta mujer.

-Edward, cuidado! - exclama Bella pero no me da chance de girarme, un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y... Todo negro.

0000

000000

0000

"Eres una puta muy hermosa"

"No te gusta verlo así?"

"Me encantaría someterte ahora, pequeña zorra"

"Solo unos segundos mas, quiero ver su maldita expresion al perderte"

Mi cabeza retumba, siento una fuerte presion, mi cuello duele, me falta el aire, trato de respirar pero me es imposible. Abro los ojos con brusquedad tratando de buscar aire. Me estoy ahogando. Me paro de puntillas y el aire llega a mis pulmones, hay una maldita soga en mi cuello y mis manos estan atadas a mi espalda.

-Oh! Despertaste, Edward - la voz burlona de Jacob llega a mis oidos. Enfoco mi vista, estoy sobre la maldita mesa rota de la sala con una maldita cuerda en mi cuello. Miro a Jacob frente a mi con Bella arrodillada frente a él.

-Sueltala, bastardo de mierda - gruño con la voz entrecortada, me duele hablar y respirar. Bella llora. No me gusta verla llorando, Jacob la tiene atada de manos y sujeta de su cabello.

-No estas en condiciones de negociar, querido amigo - dice sonriendome - vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste, Edward. Y ella sufrirá por ti - las cicatrices en la cara de Jacob aun son visibles. Tuvo que haberse operado obviamente, casi lo mato el día que osó ponerle una mano encima a Isabella.

Lo golpee tan fuerte con mi revolver y mis manos que a parte de fracturarme cuatro dedos, lo dejé en coma. Tres grandes cicatrices adornaban su cara, tenía un ojo de vidrio por el que le saqué y dentadura postiza, le tiré mas de la mitad de los dientes. Con el cabello corto podía distinguir las cicatrices en su cabeza, las cuales son muchas.

-debi haberte matado cuando pude - gruño tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Él se rió con sarcasmo y levantó a Isabella jalandola por el cabello.

-Debiste... Ahora ella es mia - se burla mientras la toma fuerte por la barbilla y la besa. Bastardo. Ella forzajea, quisiera ayudarla, no puedo zafarme. - vamos a pasarla lindo.

-Nena... No grites! Por mas que quieras no grites, ok? - le suplico y ella con lagrimas en los ojos asiente.

-Te amo, Edward - susurra con voz rota mientras él la jala hacia él.

-No grites, bebé. Prometelo. No lo hagas. - Jacob gruñe y rompe las patas de la mesa dejandome en el aire.

-EDWARD! - El grito agónico de Bella trata de darme fuerzas... Me ahogo, no respiro. Los veo irse, ella forzajea, no respiro. No respiro. Todo se va volviendo negro.

"Voy a morir"

"Te amo, Bella"

"No grites, hermosa"

Un crujido extraño se escucha a lo lejos, mi cabeza zumba y luego golpeo el piso con mi cabeza. Toso fuerte, mi garganta duele, abro los ojos y veo arriba. Bufo al darme cuenta que la casa es una pocilga, la viga donde estaba la cuerda se ha roto, estoy vivo, gracias a una casa que se cae a pedazos.

"Bella... Encuentra a Bella"

Me reprendo, debo encontrarla, Jacob la tiene y va a torturarla, va a violarla... Va a matarla. No puedo permitirlo. Me levanto a duras penas y vuelvo a toser. Me pongo la camisa y salgo. El auto de Bella sigue afuera. No tengo tiempo para buscar la llave, lo prendo cortando los cables y arranco, se a donde va. Maldito psicopata, espero llegar a tiempo al matadero.

Conduzco como loco hasta salir de la ciudad, una maldita hora de carretera para llegar al desierto boscoso del antiguo matadero de Seattle. Estoy agotado, cansado, exahusto pero no puedo descansar, no hasta tenerla conmigo. Nada de esto habría pasado si hubiese matado a Jacob hace ocho años, un sádico menos en el mundo no haría daño.

Un granero abandonado se edifica frente a mi, es ese, se que la tiene ahí. Apago el auto unos metros mas atras y me acerco caminando, debo ser cuidadoso, tengo que salvarla. Al llegar a las puertas veo una camioneta negra "Jacob" se que está aqui con ella. Escucho el romper del latigo en el aire, la está torturando, no puedo permitirlo.

Entro al viejo granero y veo a un tipo sentado en una silla, es Quil, uno de los matones de Jacob, está descuidado. Me acerco por detras con mucho cuidado y en silencio y hago girar su cabeza rompiendo su cuello en el acto. "Un cabrón menos" Tomo su arma y sigo hasta llegar a unas escaleras.

Con lentitud y cuidado las subo y me asomo a la primera planta del granero. Mis dientes rechinan, mi mandibula se aprieta, quiero matarlo. Ahí está él. Sin camisa, con un pantalon de jean nada mas. Tiene un latigo en la mano con el cual golpea a mi Bella, mi mujer. Ella está atada de manos a una viga casi suspendida en el aire mientras él la golpea con el latigo, ella no grita.

Se estremece...

Llora...

No grita...

"Esa es mi chica"

-Puta... Acaso no te duele? - Grita Jacob lleno de ira y la vuelve a golpear. Termino de subir las escaleras.

-Edward tenía razón - susurra ella forzando su voz, él vuelve a golpearla, ella jadea - te motivan los gritos. Jamás me oiras gritar, bastardo. - Jacob gruñe molesto y vuelve a golpearla mas fuerte, rasgando su ropa, deja marcas graves en su espalda. No puedo permitirlo. Me acerco por detras y lo sujeto por el cuello para estrangularlo.

-Que demonios! - Exclama forzajeando...

-Edward! - Bella jadea y entre su llanto sonríe, está feliz de verme. Me hipnotiza, Jacob me ataca aprovechando mi descuido y luego de golpearme se aleja.

-Tienes que estar muerto - Gruñe poniendose en guardia para pelear. Lo enfrento, no puedo distraerme con Bella, debo acabarlo.

-Debiste matarme mientras pudiste, asquerosa escoria. - Gruño y golpeo su mandibula, él se tambalea pero me devuelve el golpe, dos al estomago sacandome el aire, forzajeo cuando intenta ahorcarme. "No esta vez" mi codo va directo a su riñon, él se aparta y aprovecho para darle tres golpes mas. Uno en el estomago y dos a la cabeza, cae casi noqueado.

Me cuesta respirar, he pasado demasiado tiempo inactivo en la carcel. Pongo mis manos en mis rodillas y luego de tomar aire veo que Jacob intenta ponerse de pie. Con la poca fuerza me acerco a él, tengo que matarlo, no mas trabajos sin concluir.

-Tu... No eres mas... Que un maldito... Obstaculo - jadea y cuando intento acercarme sube el revolver y me apunta - debí matarte como... hice con Billy - Gruñe sonriendo, la sangre de su boca escurre por su cuello. - no mas cabos sueltos - Dispara en mi direccion.

-EDWARD! - El grito de Bella es ensordecedor, caigo de rodillas, aun no es mi hora. Miro a Isabella y le sonrío. Mi brazo duele, "maldito bastardo" su cordinacion mano ojo es nula, la bala atravezó mi brazo.

-y yo... - me levanto, me duele todo - no debí hacer ningun trato con tu padre. Billy sabía que eras una mierda. Y asi mismo moriras - tomo el bloque de concreto que está a los pies de Isabella y lo dejo caer en la cabeza de Jacob haciendolo papillas.

Ahora no es mas que un inerte cuerpo decapitado.

-Edward - Jadea Bella asustada. Vuelvo mi atencion a ella, mi pequeña mujer, mi chica. Desato las amarras en sus manos y su cuerpo cae cansado sobre mi, la sostengo como puedo, me duele todo, pero ella me necesita. Bella solloza y me abraza fuerte, la abrazo y beso su cabeza.

-Ya, cariño. Nadie va a hacerte daño... Todo está bien. Te amo... - susurro y ella alza su cabeza. Sus ojitos llorosos me miran con anhelo, sonríe dulcemente y suspira.

-Yo también te amo. Ahora sacame de aqui - Beso sus labios y asiento. Con cuidado la ayudo a bajar las escaleras y la guio hasta su auto. Despues de que nos encontramos en el calido interior de este ella suspira - Sabes? - la miro esperando a que hable nuevamente - no grité.

-Lo se, Cielo - sonrío y la acerco a mi para besar sus labios dulces y calidos - Eres una mujer fuerte, estoy orgulloso de ti. - ella suspira satisfecha y se recuesta al espaldar del asiento con cuidado. - te duele la espalda? - pregunto preocupado.

-solo un poco. - arranco el auto y vuelvo a la carretera. - a donde vamos? - pregunta luego de un rato, ya casi va a amanecer y el cielo comienza a tornarse naranja, ella me mira, es hermosa, es mi chica.

-No lo se, a donde quieres ir? - le pregunto mirandola de reojo. Ella pone su mano en mi pierna y ladea su cabeza hacia mi.

-Mientras sea contigo... No importa a donde valla. - suspiro feliz, ella es mia, nada ni nadie va a apartarla de mi lado, de ahora en adelante seré egoista, no mas sacrificios, lucharé por los dos y se que ella está dispuesta a todo conmigo.

-Te amo - susurro y sigo conduciendo... A donde sea que el destino quiera.

FIN...

.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y haya compensado un poco mi ausencia y mi falta de publicacion de la tra historia.

Rw?

Opiniones?

Les gustó?

Besos... PsicodElii...


End file.
